Yellow Angels
by Music596
Summary: Remus goes for a drive after Sirius dies


So this is not my OTP and I have never written this pairing before so forgive me if they seem a little OOC. This is also a song-fic to the song Yellow Angels by Senses Fail. Enjoy!

_Itaclics _are flashbacks; **bold **is song lyrics

Warnings: Character death

Disclaimer: Don't own characters, story, or song

* * *

Yellow Angels

"_Sirius stop it!" Remus looked at his lover with a mix of annoyance and exasperation._

"_But Mooney I'm bored!" Remus sighed and put his book to the side._

"_What do you want me to do about that Sirius?" Sirius smiled and kissed Remus._

"_Entertain me." Remus laughed a little and kissed Sirius back. He knew how hard it was for Sirius to remain in this dim house that held so many bad memories so who was he to deny Sirius?_

**As the car begins to roll**

**I smile as I lose control**

**This weightlessness is such a gift**

**'Cause gravity has lost its hold**

Remus gripped the wheel in his hands as the car started to pick up speed. Tears ran down his eyes as his eyes scanned the dark road ahead of him. He never had really been into muggle travel but cars were a new discovery for him. They always gave him a sense of freedom that he never had when he was still. When he was in a car he was in control, something he always craved. Remus turned the wheel sharply as he swerved around a corner. The roads he was traveling in were up in the mountains and at night he knew he should slow down but he couldn't. All he could see was Sirius smiling face whispering that he loved him. All he could see was Sirius falling into the veil. Remus choked out a sob as he spun the wheel again. Tears blurred his eyes and he soon realized his mistake. He hadn't turned the wheel sharply enough. Fear seized him and he cursed loudly, spinning the wheel as he tried to correct his mistake but it was too late. With a crunch the car broke through the metal railing and flew off the side of the cliff. Remus smiled sadly as he soared though the air.

**I see the sky, and then the ground**

**Kaleidoscope of light and sound**

**Catching flashes of my life**

**Just then the house lights all went out**

Remus looked up and into the stars. They twinkled down on him as if it was any other day. Remus knew differently. Any other day would be him living. Every other day would be Sirius living. Any other day would be not today. He swore he heard Sirius calling out to him as the nose of the car pointed towards the ground. Remus shut his eyes as the car hit the ground.

**I wanna know myself so bad it hurts**

**I am a shelf holding on**

_Remus held Sirius to him as the other man slept. He softly stroked the raven hair with a small smile. He was so lucky to be able to have this beautiful man in his arms. Sirius shifted slightly in his arms and looked up. _

"_Hello Remus." Remus kissed his forehead lightly._

"_Hello Sirius." Sirius kissed Remus lovingly. Remus lingered over his lips and smiled gently._

"_The full moon is in two hours so we don't have much time." Sirius sighed and held Remus tighter._

"_Just hold on Remus, we will get through this like we always do."_

**I said goodbye so many times in my life**

**I'm surprised it's still so hard for me**

**To see that I should start living my life**

**Or I will die unfulfilled and empty**

"_Why not Remus?" Remus turned around, angry._

"_Because it won't work out!" Sirius was livid and he turned Remus around to face him. _

"_Remus that is ridiculous. You don't know until you try." Remus felt tears well up in his eyes._

"_I couldn't do that to you." Sirius suddenly realized what this is about. _

"_Remus, look, this isn't about your….condition. This is about us finally being together." Remus shook his head and pulled away from Sirius._

"_I couldn't force that upon you Sirius." Sirius pulled Remus into his arms._

"_Please Remus, live your life and don't let this disease control you. Live your life for me." Remus settled into Sirius' arms and smiled._

"_Very Well."_

**I come to still in the chair**

**As yellow angels step with care**

**My spinal cord's still sending shocks**

**But my life's in need of repair**

Remus groaned as he was pulled back from his dreams. Blood dripped down his forehead and he shut his eyes, wanting to go back to sleep. Pain shot up his back and Remus almost screamed. He had never felt as much pain as he had at that moment. He just wanted to die. He wanted to see Sirius again.

"Remus…." Remus opened his eyes and saw Sirius. The man started at him lovingly and reached out to touch his face.

"You silly man, you should have been more careful." Remus groaned and tried to reach out but his arms wouldn't move.

"Sirius…"

**There's got to be more than this**

**I don't want to just exist as a hollow house for bones**

**More every minute**

**Is there a place where I can start again?**

Sirius took his hand and pulled Remus up. Remus was surprised about how pain free he was as he held on to Sirius.

"Remus, it is time to go." Remus smiled at him.

"Where are you taking me Siri?" Sirius smiled at him and pulled Remus to his side.

"Somewhere where you can start again."

**Wake up, you're sleeping**

**Wake up, you're sleeping behind the wheel**

**Wake up, you're sleeping behind the wheel**

**Wake up, you're sleeping behind the wheel**

Remus exited the car and looked back. His broken and bruised body lay behind the wheel and if there hadn't been so much blood it would have looked like he was sleeping. Sirius pulled him forward.

"C'mon Mooney, it's time to go." Remus laughed and gripped Sirius' hand tighter.

"You have always been the impatient one Sirius." With one more look at his body he turned to Sirius and held him close. His lips touched the other man's and he knew that where they were going, he was going to live his life with this man by his side.

* * *

So I hoped you liked it and I hope that I wrote the characters alright. Read and respond.


End file.
